Surprises
by Justicerocks
Summary: One-shot based off of my fangirl interpretation of the summary for episode 2.10. Totally and complete Dawsey fluff.


**Summary: **Gabriela has been sick and not feeling well for the past week. What happens when its not the stomach flu she thinks it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **One-shot based on spoilers for episode 2.10.

* * *

**Surprises**

Gabriela drummed her fingers nervously on the table the counter as she watched the clock slowly count down the minutes.

"Isabelle," She spoke for the first time since taking the test, "What I'm I going to him if it's positive?"

Isabelle eyed her best friend, "Well I don't know about you Gabby but I'd tell him the truth," She tried to get her friend to laugh.

Gabriela let out a slow long breath.

"I think you're overacting," She added, "It's not like your sixteen or something."

"Issy we haven't even been going out two months!" She exclaimed, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"You've said it yourself he wants kids; and don't tell me you didn't like playing house with him when he was watching those boys."

"Yea Ben and Griffin," Gabriela admitted she did like helping Matt look after then, "Issy they were older and Matt does want a family but-"

"But what? You're not going to tell me some bullshit story about how he doesn't want them with you? Because if you are I'm leaving."

Gabriela looked at her, "Really Isabella?"

"I'm just telling it like it is."

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends," She commented as the timer went off and she felt the world stand still.

"Gabby," Isabella's demeanor changed and she placed her hands over her friends, "No matter what that test says you know I'll always be here for you right."

"Yeah Issy I know," She walked out from behind the counter and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"Good now go and check the test," She urged her forward.

Gabby took a huge gulp of air and then let it out as she walked towards her bathroom. As soon as she entered the room her eyes fell on the small test strip sitting on the kitchen sink.

"I-I-I'm pregnant," She carefully picked up the test and held it.

Coming up behind her Isabella could hardly contain her excitement, "Your baby is going to be the most stylish baby in preschool." She clapped her hands, "I can promise you that."

Through her tears Gabriela tried to laugh.

"Gabby; you are happy about this right?" Isabella asked carefully.

"Yeah I-I- am I'm just a little shocked."

"Well that's understandable. Any woman would be in your situation.

Gabriela put the pregnancy test in the garbage and then washed her hands; and, to try and get some of the faded colour back in her face she splashed cold water on it, "I don't know how I'll going to tell everyone," She turned back to Isabelle, "What are they going to say?"

"I think they'll say congratulations."

"Yeah hopefully," She ran a hand over her face, "I should tell Matt when I head over to his place."

Isabelle pulled her into a quick hug, "The only thing he'll do is kiss you and tell you how much he loves you and the baby," She promised. "You two were always going to get married and have a family so what if you're doing it backwards. It's the 21st century; people will live with it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here." Isabelle placed her hands on her shoulders, "You'll be fine; do you want me to drop you off? I need to go downtown anyways."

"No I'm fine."

"Okay, text me later," She collected her things.

"You too," Gabriela walked her to the door and closed it after she had left.

As she herself got ready to go to her boyfriend's house she tried to tell herself all the reassuring things her friend had already told her. And as she pulled up to his townhouse she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking up the driveway towards his house.

Knocking on the door she rocked on her feet while she waited for Matt to answer.

"Hey babe," Matt pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey," She whispered as they parted and he stepped aside to let her in.

"You feeling any better?" He asked as he took off her coat and hung it up. "You look a little better," He wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her shoulders.

For the last week and a half Gabriela had been experiencing what she now knew to be morning sickness; she could barely eat before eleven and she was pale and just all around not well. On their last shift before a four-day break she had been sent home early when she ran to the washroom every fifteen minutes feeling nauseous.

Gabriela knew he was lying as if anything she looked worse, "You don't have to lie Matt."

He cupped her chin with the palm of his hand and kissed her, "You'll always be beautiful to me."

Her heart fluttered and she felt herself hugging him tightly; She had always felt safe and secure around Matt but now ever since, less then five weeks ago they had taken the next step it was growing into something more; something she could only assume was love.

"So since you're not feeling well," Matt intertwined her hands with his, "I'll watch any movie you want."

Gabriela raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Compared to every other day when you do the same thing."

"Ah yes, but this time you don't have to pay me back. Unless of course you want to," He wiggled an eyebrow.

Gabriela laughed into his shirt, "How did I ever end up with a man like you?"

"I think the better question is how did I ever deserve you," He kissed the top of her head.

"Matt," She pulled away from him, "Instead of watching a movie do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah sure," He took her hand and led her towards the couch.

Once settled on the couch her body curled into his Gabriela took a deep breath, "I know we just started dating and- look I don't know how else to tell you this accept to say it. I'm pregnant."

Matt's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. "You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Gabriela turned her body so she was facing him, "Well I need to confirm it with a doctor but I'd say I'm about two almost three weeks."

"Wait? Did you take a test?"

"Yeah just before coming here; but I was already pretty sure I was I have an appointment with my doctor on Monday; I'll have some blood work and other tests done and she'll recommend some OB\GYN's to me."

Matt moved closer to her and pulled her into a deep kiss one, which she happily reciprocated. Once the need for air was o much they parted and running his hands through her hair Matt asked, "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"I called Isabelle over to sit with me while I waited for the test; I needed some moral support; but other then her you're the first one I told."

"Good; I want us to tell everyone else together," He kissed her again.

Gabriela relaxed in his arms, "I know it sounds crazy but I was worried you wouldn't be happy."

"Sweetie," Matt spoke softly, "You've just made me the happiest man in the entire world."

Gabby turned onto her side and rested her head against his chest. "So you're really happy about this?'

Stroking her shoulder Matt kissed her hair, "I'm more then happy sweetheart I'm ecstatic."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
